Durararaデュラララ！合併症
by Roriko Kojima
Summary: A newcomer of Ikebukuro arrives, hoping the bizzare events that take place there would help wash away her past and her own uniqueness. She puts up a tough front but as things take a sudden turn, will her facade just crumble? PLZ READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Durarara! : Prologue

The red headed girl boarded the plane and opened up her laptop, preparing a letter to send to her cousin far away in the place she would soon be living in; the place; Ikebukuro. In the content of her letter, she told her cousin about how excited she was about heading into a distant and unfamiliar place. She was content with all the places she's been at, but after her experiences, she was glad to have a clean slate when she arrived there. Shortly after the girl completed her message, the stewardess lightly tapped the red head's shoulder, informing her that they would soon take off and that she should close her laptop now. She did as she was told and closed her laptop, and then looked out her window. She stared out the night sky, eagerly awaiting her fresh start.

###

She hasn't called yet. I wonder what could be taking her. As I waited for my luggage to show up, I checked my phone again. No new messages. She hasn't texted or called. Oh Hoshi, what're you doing? I told her that as I soon as I texted her that I was here, she was to immediately meet up with me. _Maybe she's just with her friends. _I try to assure myself; it doesn't help.As soon as I saw my black luggage bag, I quickly grabbed it and sprinted out the airport. Dear God Hoshi, please don't be in trouble again.

Next P.O.V

"_I hate this town, it's filled with memories I want to forget." –Tomoya_

Ugh, it's cold out, I really should have brought a thicker jacket with me, but obviously wearing this cardigan is way better than wearing that blue sweatshirt that I've come to loathe. I keep looking over my shoulder instinctively. Something catches my eye; a color, the color yellow. A bunch of guys who looked about twenty or so were cladded in yellow scarves or jackets; they looked like typical thugs, thugs from the Yellow Scarves. They were color gang from a while back and they have since had a revival. A very unwanted revival. I shake my head, allowing my bangs to cover my face, thinking, "Crap, I'm in Yellow Scarves territory!" I walk pass them, trying to be as casual as usual. Unfortunately, I hear the guys stop there laughing and conversing.

"Hey you." I hear one of them say in a slur. Are they talking to me?

"I said hold it!" I hear the same man order me, this time with more authority. I try to continue walking, but they soon encircle me, crowding me. A man in a yellow jacket stood in front of me, halting me.

"Now what do we have here?" another guy says. The one wearing a gray beanie and a yellow jacket pushed the hair out of my eyes and then smirked. It ticked me off, but I clenched my fists and took it.

"Look fellas, it's that little girl, Little Blue Riding Hood." He said in a babyish tone, clearly mocking me. I gritted my teeth as they started to laugh and laugh.

"Don't call me that; my name's Hoshi Nishimura I don't go by that alias anymore." I said, trying to be calm as possible.

"What the hell's an alias?" one of them asks. I roll my eyes and scoff.

"Ha, it doesn't surprise me that dumbasses like you would only know how to slur." I insulted. They all glowered menacingly, but I kept my confidence up.

"What; dumbasses!" one with a black jacket and a yellow bandana tied around his mouth exclaims angrily. Next thing I knew I was pushed harshly into the wall of a nearby building. They then crowd and near me, forcing my back to completely hit the wall. I look around; I'm outnumbered and I have no escape. I would stand and fight but I had sworn to my cousin Midori that I wouldn't fight gangsters anymore. Speaking of which; where the hell's Midori when I need her! I scowled and kept my chin up and showed no visible signs that I was afraid but in reality, I was deathly afraid. If something or someone didn't come soon, I'll end up just like Red Riding Hood; eaten by the wolf. Only this time I'll be eaten by a pack of wolves.

Next P.O.V

Maybe she was overreacting. Maybe Hoshi was just really out with her friends and had lost track of time. Maybe she's alright; but that didn't stop bad thoughts from flooding Midori's mind. She checked her phone one more time; still no new messages. She dialed Hoshi's cellphone number, hoping she would answer.

###

At the same time, Hoshi heard her ringtone; that new SNSD song from their Japanese album, "The Great escape." She swiftly took it out of her pocket and flipped it open, but then the thug with the gray beanie snatched her by the wrist and swatted the cellphone out of her hand.

"Don't think you can just cry for help Little Blue Riding Hood." He said. The rest started to laugh.

###

When Hoshi didn't pick up, Midori started running knowing something was wrong. She knew Hoshi very well; there was no way Hoshi would ever ignore her SNSD ringtone, especially since she would set the ringtone on high. Midori kept sprinting but then haltingly began to walk. She viewed her surroundings and saw many wearing yellow. Yellow Scarves territory, she thought. Midori pulled up her hood, which was coincidently marigold yellow. She kept her cool, stuffed her hand in her pocket and continued walking around with her luggage bag. Civilian eyes were on her. Walking around with a big black luggage bag far from the airport, wearing yellow in Yellow Scarves zone, her camellia red hair and bright hazel eyes weren't very common in Ikebukuro, but then again, the strange was common in Ikebukuro. Perhaps that was why she had chosen to live there than to live anywhere else. All Midori wanted was a clean slate to start with, a place where she could wash away her past. Hoshi had always told her about Ikebukuro; how bizarre things usually went on there. She then heard the clicking sound of a horse's hooves. She spun around, knowing what this meant; The Black Rider. Midori had seen the rider many times before when she stayed in Ikebukuro. The bike and suit never seemed to be brighter in light; it would always stay dark like a shadow, like the night. Like the first time she had seen the Black Rider, she immediately froze and just stared as the rider zoomed by.


	2. Chapter 2

デュラララ！ライジング合併症

Durarara: Rising Complications

_And living in a metropolitan area which is ethnically diverse, our lives are very complicated, so our emotional experiences are going to be varied like that._

_Debbie Harry_

Midori kept looking around for Hoshi when she noticed a crowd of gangsters from the Yellow Scarves. She craned her neck to get a better look and saw they were crowding a high school girl; she saw that it was Hoshi being the one crowded.

"Hoshi." Midori called out as she walked towards them. They all turned and focused on her. Midori then snatched Hoshi by the wrist and started dragging her, but then was halted by one of the yellow cladded thugs.

"Just where do ya think you're going?" he asked. She kept her head down and didn't reply. The man glowered, evidently annoyed.

"Hey, I'm talkin' to ya, what are you deaf?" he said, pushing her. Midori finally raised her head up.

"Can you please move?" she requested taciturnly. The thug frowned.

"What did you say?" he questioned. Midori kept silent.

"Listen you, you don't go messing around with the Yellow Scarves." He warned.

"Yeah!" supported another. The man who was mostly talking grabbed Midori by her jacket.

"Leave her alone!" Hoshi cried, about to run to her cousin's aid to grab her and run. Two of the hoodlums snatched her wrists and halted her. "Let me go!" she shouted.

"Ease up Blue Riding Hood; it's your friend's fault that's she's caught in this now shut up, she's about to get the a Yellow Scarves punishment. You know what that is, right Blue Hood?" he vexed. She furrowed her brows and kept wriggling. The man who held Midori continued.

"Oh and look you're wearing our color. You must be making fun of us, walking around in a Yellow Scarves get up." He noted angrily. Hoshi looked up at Midori; she was still surprisingly composed, showing no signs of fear in her mien.

"It was just a coincidence I was wearing this, I didn't plan to go into this territory, I'm new here after all." She stated. The man started cackling, amused.

"Oh really, a newcomer; in that case allow me to give you a Yellow Scarves welcome!" he yelled, lifting up his hand and clenching it into a fist; Hoshi's eyes widened in fear. Midori's placidity never wavered though. She swiftly moved her head, evading the punch, and then managed to writhe out of her jacket, gaining freedom from his grasp.

"Hoshi, stay back alright." She ordered as she wrapped a short piece of fabric around her knuckles that she kept in her pocket.

"But…" she tried to object, but Midori had already commenced fighting. The thugs went at her, throwing punches. She eluded each blow with ease and began her offense. With one jab to the jaw or gut, the gangsters immediately dropped to the ground or backed off.

###

Celty was zooming through the streets, bound for home after work. She began to slow down when something caught her eye; a fight was going on. Should I intervene? She asked herself. Celty studied the skirmish and saw that the two girls being attacked were outnumbered. Then she noticed that one of the gangsters was armed with a pipe and neared the camellia haired girl.

###

Concurrently, Midori continued throwing punches and all Hoshi could do was stand, watch and fear. From the corner of her, she saw a man wielding a pipe near Midori, as she was preoccupied with the other gangsters.

"Midori watch out!" Hoshi cried. Midori spun around and finally saw the man with the pipe coming at her. Unfortunately she caught sight of him too late and he was ready to strike her down. But before he could, a flash of darkness suddenly zoomed between them. The next thing that was heard was a low humming sound, so quiet and palliative but intense like the calm before the storm. Like before, Midori froze and gazed. It happened in a flash, but in her eyes, it felt like watching it in slow motion. The black blur dashed and skidded to a halt with a scratching sound.

"Holy crap!" a man wailed, snapping Midori back to reality. At the sight of Celty the thugs ran away. When Hoshi was finally released, she swiftly ran to her cousin.

"Midori are you okay?" Hoshi asked.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine." She replied, still looking at Celty as she dashed down the street. After the spell finally wore off, Midori picked up her jacket off the ground, grabbed her luggage bag and began walking. Hoshi just gawked at her; she didn't budge at all. When she realized Hoshi wasn't following, she spun back around.

"Aren't you coming Hoshi?" she called. Hoshi snapped out of it.

"Uh, yeah coming." She replied hurrying over beside her. The two then began to walk.

###

"_Don't dwell on what went wrong. Instead, focus on what to do next. Spend your energies on moving forward toward finding the answer."_

We keep walking, walking a straight forward path. Eventually there might be forks in the road that'll throw us off track but we keep moving.

"It's been quite a night so far, huh Midori?" Hoshi asks me. I pretend to listen. I nod my head slightly.

"Uh, yeah." I reply softly. Silence falls. Quite a night it's been. Sometimes I feel nothing's normal wherever I go. I stick out like a sore thumb, I try so hard not to be noticed, but my efforts are just in vain. At times I wish I could just disappear, but I had already promised to my friend Maria that I'd keep on living, though I'm not finding many reasons why. I look over at Hoshi. She's been through quite a lot too. We're both alone in this city. Dealing with this complex life, dealing with all these problems alone; or maybe not. She's a lot like me in some ways.


	3. Chapter 3

グレーの庭の青いアイリスと赤の椿

Blue Iris and Red Camellia in a Gray Garden

_A woman will allow herself to be clouded by her emotions. Her reasonable thought becomes completely unreasonable over the most ridiculous thing. It's a girl thing. ~Lea DeLaria_

I don't get her, and I probably never will. I was shocked by how calm Midori was after all that, but I should know better; after what she's been through, I doubt anything would faze her. It's soundless as we walk, as usual. Sometimes I think she's the epitome of a dandere, you know, those types of anime characters that are so quiet and kinda cold most of the time.

"Did you already eat dinner Hoshi?" I hear her ask me, breaking the silence.

"Uh, yeah." I reply meekly with a nod. I look at her as she stares out looking at the night sky. When she's distracted, it's probably the only time I can get away with gawking at her. She's quiet and still until I see her lips moving a bit. She's singing something I think.

"Going through this life, looking for angels, walking down the street, looking for angels." I hear her sing melodiously in a hushed voice. This is strange; the only time I ever heard her sing was when I was little, but that was about it. And know that I think of it, I think she sung that song to me before.

"Uh, what is it Midori?" I asked hesitatingly. She turns and stares right through my soul with her bright hazel eyes. She smiles beautifully.

"It's just a song I remembered hearing while I was in the U.S." she replies in her usual soft voice. I smile back.

"Oh yeah, I remembered you sung that to me once, right." I say. She smiles again, this time a bit wider and her eye color shifts to green.

"Perhaps." she says simply.

"But you got the lyrics wrong, it's;_ going through this life, looking for angels, people passing by, looking for angels." _I correct. She still smiles.

"I guess so, it's been a while since I heard that song." She says simply, continuing to walk with her luggage bag. Again the silence falls on us. She's not as emotionless as she seems, once you get to know her that is.

###

Meanwhile Mikado and recently saw that many people were texting things about a fight between a few of the Yellow Scarves, a newcomer and a former member of the Blue Squares. Rumors started going by. Things like, "Maybe she's with the Yellow Scarves and it was an internal gang thing." Or, "Maybe she's part of the Dollars." His recent chat friend Maichi had said that she saw the fight and that the new girl with camellia hair wasn't any part of a gang, she just coincidentally wore yellow in Yellow Scarves territory and that she belonged to no gang. He began growing curious; the girl was new in town but already she had become a topic in the forums all from just one fight. He decided to check the Dollars sight if anyone posted about the red head there. He typed in the password Baccano and entered the chat room. There he saw his online friend he had met a couple of weeks ago.

**Neko-chan: Hi Taro-kun, what's up?**

**TaroTanaka: I've been hearing a lot of stuff about some newcomer to Ikebukuro; do you know anything about her?**

**Neko-chan: Uh, not much I guess; I heard she's dangerous, but don't jump to conclusions Taro**

**Kanra has just entered the chartroom**

**Kanra: Why are you suddenly defending this stranger Neko-chan; do you know her?**

**Neko-chan: No, it's not that, it's just that it's not good to assume things all of the sudden.**

**Kanra: Wow, such a miss goody two shoes huh Neko-chan**

**Neko-chan: Shut up Kanra.**

**Kanra: Anyway she just arrived a few hours ago and saw that she just applied to work at Russia Sushi while she was walking with that former Blue Squares member.**

**TaroTanaka: Wow she's that close to here, maybe I'll see her**

**Kanra: I don't know; I've heard that some say they've seen a gun in her purse. I've seen her a bunch of times and that rumor turns out to be true.**

**Neko-chan: What did I say about jumping to conclusions!**

**TaroTanaka: Is she dangerous, is she a member of any gang?**

**Kanra: Believe me she's just like the Dollars; no color at all, but I wouldn't say she's a 100% safe.**

**Neko-chan: I said KNOCK IT OFF!**

**Kanra: What's up with you Neko-chan; you sure you're not acquainted with that mysterious girl?**

**Neko-chan: Troll**

**Kanra: Cat witch**

**TaroTanaka: So do you know exactly who she is Kanra?**

**Kanra: No I haven't gotten her name yet.**

**TaroTanaka: You stalk her, but you don't even know her name?**

**Kanra: Unfortunately no, she keeps quite a low profile.**

**Kanra: I've been keeping an eye on her and she's quite peculiar. After school tomorrow meet me at Russia Sushi and I'll show you.**

**TaroTanaka: Sure, after school it is.**

**Kanra has left the chat room. **Suddenly, Neko-chan immediately went to private messages as soon as Kanra left.

**Neko-chan: Hey Taro-kun, promise me you won't believe Kanra, he's just trying to scare you.**

**TaroTanaka: Alright promise. Anyways you said a few days ago that you were gonna come here for work.**

**Neko-chan: Yeah, I just got back from doing some photography of harajuku fashions in Shibuya and some other stuff in Kita, maybe I'll show you some pics if I run into you.**

**TaroTanaka: Yeah sounds good but what was all that with Kanra; you seem to really care about this new girl.**

**Neko-chan: Don't tell anyone but I think I knew who she is by the descriptions in the chat room; an old friend of mine who I knew in middle school.**

**TaroTanaka: Whoa that's so cool!**

**Neko-chan: Mi-chan is very sweet, so don't listen to Kanra.**

**TaroTanaka: Ok**

**Neko-chan: P.S, don't you have school tomorrow?**

Mikado looked up at the clock; 11:26 P.M. _Oh crap! That late already!_ He thought frantically.

**TaroTanaka: Shit! Thanks for reminding me Naku-chan, good night.**

**Neko-chan: Good night Taro-kun!**

He swiftly turned off the computer and rushed into bed.


	4. グレーの庭の青いアイリスと赤の椿 Pt 2

グレーの庭の青いアイリスと赤の椿 Pt. 2

Blue Iris and Red Camellia in a Gray Garden

_The only normal people are the ones you don't know very well. Alfred Adler_

At the same time, Hoshi was scanning through all the posts in both the Dollars forum and her regular chat room. There were all sorts of stuff posted there about their little skirmish.

"**Maybe she's part of the Dollars." **

"**But she was wearing yellow!"**

"**Maybe she's with the Yellow Scarves and it was an internal gang thing." **

"**I heard the Blue Riding Hood was with her."**

"**Really?"**

"**Who's that?"**

"**An infamous former member of the Blue Squares."**

"**I thought they got busted long ago."**

"**They did."**

"**But the Blue Riding Hood is still there."**

"**Maybe the Blue Squares are gonna make a comeback, just like the Yellow Scarves."**

"**It's getting really scary; the Yellow Scarves are back, the Slasher attacks are being frequent and now the Blue Scarves are gonna come back!"**

"**I smell a gang war brewing!"**

Hoshi heaved a heavy sigh. Gang wars, just like before. She tried to shake the thought away. _The Blue Squares are dead; you won't be involved in anymore gang wars. _She attempted to convince herself, but the feelings didn't cease. She had made the fatal mistake of joining another gang; the Dollars. Why she was so attracted to danger was something she never figured out. It was like if she had already learned her lesson, she'd just go out and do it again half consciously. She sighed deeply, threw her hands behind her head and leaned back on her chair.

"So stupid." Hoshi whispered to herself.

"Are you talking about yourself?" Midori insulted, standing close behind her. Startled, Hoshi nearly fell out of her chair.

"Hey don't scare me like that, and don't go insulting me after you scare me!" she exasperated. Midori ignored her cousin's whining and complaints.

"What're you looking at?" she questioned, leaning closer to the computer monitor. Hoshi started pushing Midori back.

"I-it's nothing!" she assured, getting up from the chair and blocking the screen. She raised a brow.

"Oh really?" Midori questioned, looking obviously unconvinced.

"Uh, yeah, I was checking out some yaoi manga and SNSD posters to buy online." Hoshi lied. Midori's impassive expression still stood firm.

"Oh really, then let me see, maybe I can look for some new light novels to read, I'm finished with most of them." she said, shoving Hoshi out of the way.

"Hey wait!" Hoshi cried, trying to stay in front of the screen. Midori simply planted her palm on Hoshi's face to keep her from interfering. She carefully scanned the contents of the forum.

"So this is the Dollars forum." She said aloofly, still reading the posts. Hoshi started to panic a bit.

"I'm so sorry Midori! I know you told me not to get involve with dangerous stuff but I couldn't help it I swear! I'm so sorry to break our promise!" she lamented hysterically, starting to overdramatically collapse and roll on the floor.

"Oh, please don't tell my mom and dad!" she begged loudly. "It'll only prove me wrong, and you know how I hate that so please, please, PLEASE—"Midori then interrupted her hysterics.

"So looks like they're already talking about that little skirmish earlier." She said calmly. Hoshi ceased her panic-stricken madness and loud lamenting.

"Huh, well yeah; you don't sound so surprised though." She noted. Midori heaved a heavy outbreath of distress.

"I'm used to this happening and you should too." Midori replied apathetically. Hoshi frowned a bit, feeling dejected. She looked down at the ground.

"Uh, yeah." She said simply in a hushed voice. Midori went over to Hoshi and rested her palm on her head.

"It's alright that you join the Dollars, you're still young you make mistakes; just promise me you won't go looking for trouble." She told. Hoshi perked up a bit, formed a meager smile and mustered up courage to look up at her cousin.

"Promise." she swore. The dim lighting made Midori's eyes an illuminating amber color. Midori smirked and then gave another sigh.

"Ugh, and how do I know you're not just gonna go and break your promise like all the others." She vexed playfully. Hoshi frowned.

"Hey give me a break! Promises are meant to be broken, well some of the times, but the point is that this time I'll keep my promise!" she proclaimed. Midori still grinned and gave a small chuckle.

"You sure do complain a lot." She belittled. She still frowned.

"There you go again, you're insulting me again! What the hell's with your catty attitude, huh?" Hoshi said loudly. Her cousin ignored her and headed back to the computer desk. She looked at the chat room posts and saw something new was added.

**Kanra: Hey, ya think the Headless Rider is part of the Dollars?**

**Setton: Of course not, there's no proof of it.**

**Kanra: But it showed up at that huge Dollars meeting.**

**Setton: Maybe, but it could be just coincidence. **

**Kanra: Yeah you're right, but still, the Headless Rider scares me a little, you saw how it went all crazy**

As soon as Midori saw that recent comment, she speedily started typing a reply, of course using her cousin's profile. Hoshi saw and started running towards the desk.

"Hey don't go using my account, you can't do that!" she yelled, trying to push her off.

"I can." Midori replied simply, continuing her typing with ease even though Hoshi was yanking at her. After much effort, she finally managed to shove her cousin off the chair. She glanced at the screen and had realized she was too late and that Midori had already posted her statement.

"Grrrrrr! Damn your fast typing skills!" Hoshi exasperated. Midori simply ignored the exasperation, got up and began sorting through the clothes in her luggage. Hoshi sat back on the chair.

"Just what did you write anyway?" she asked, scrolling down the forum page. She saw the comment and the replies that followed.

**Maichi: Don't say you're afraid; if you don't know what exactly something is, how can you know to be afraid of it? That's ignorance.**

**Kanra: Whoa, that just came from nowhere; what's with the sudden personality change Maichi? You going through puberty and mood swings or something.**

**Setton: Stop teasing her Kanra; she's gotta point. But are you okay; you're usually joking.**

Hoshi sat gawking at the reply Midori had written and then replied.

**Maichi: Oh I'm just fine really. It's what Kanra said; just goin through damn annoying puberty! :0**

**Setton: Alright.**

She sighed in relief. _Good, now that that's all cleared up… _she then scowled and looked over at Midori, who was already changed into her nightwear; a loose white buttoned up collar shirt and that was about it. She curled up in bed, but then rolled over and met Hoshi's eyes.

"So, did you read it?" she inquired with a measly grin.

"Midori, what's with this, why'd you leave a comment like this?" Hoshi asked. Midori rolled back around, turning away from Hoshi.

"Like I said; don't say you're afraid; if you don't know what exactly something is, how can you know to be afraid of it? That's ignorance. It's not some quote I found online, I meant every word." She said austerely. Hoshi backed off, knowing Midori was now reflecting back on herself. She looked back at the computer and saw another post.

**Kanra: Now moving on; what do you think about that newcomer, the one who beated up those Yellow Scarves guys; do you really think she's part of the Yellow Scarves?**

**Setton: Nope; I don't really believe that whole internal gang argument theory. But I gotta say she's tough.**

**Kanra: I heard Blue Riding Hood was with that new girl too. Rumors say that the Blue Riding Hood was getting picked on by those thugs.**

**Setton: Who's Blue Riding Hood?**

**Kanra: She used to be a member of the Blue Squares; I heard she was an elite. Isn't that scary; a former gangster paired up with this red headed tough girl?**

**Setton: Even if she was a member of the Blue Squares she's still little and that red headed girl was right to go and stop them. What do you think Maichi, are you still there?**

**Kanra: Of course she is she hasn't exited the chat.**

She paused and then pondered a bit. How should she respond? She looked over at Midori.

**Maichi: She might seem tough, but usually the tougher someone is on the outside, the more fragile they are inside. Like kuudere in anime and manga**

**Kanra: You must be reading too much drama manga.**

**Maichi: I'm just saying, she's a bit scary but still**

Suddenly the screen changed and she was now on private messaging with Setton.

**Setton: Don't say you're afraid; if you don't know what exactly something is, how can you know to be afraid of it? That's ignorance. You were right to say that, don't listen to Kanra.**

**Maichi: Thanks**

Hoshi felt a better inside and smiled as she logged off and shut down the computer. She looked over at Midori, who was already fast asleep, and then grinned. _You damn kuudere. _


	5. 天使たちは場所の最も奇妙に表示

天使たちは場所の最も奇妙に表示

Angels show up in the strangest of places

_The golden moments in the stream of life rush past us and we see nothing but sand; the angels come to visit us, and we only know them when they are gone. ~George Elliot_

Warm sunlight spilled into the room through the window and fell upon a sleeping Midori. Her eyelids struggled to flicker open as she woke. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed her phone to check the time; 6:45 A.M. _ugh, already morning? _She thought, annoyed. Midori then looked across the room and saw Hoshi still slumbering like a baby. She forced herself to sit up.

"Hoshi, wake up time to get ready for school." Midori ordered. Hoshi didn't respond. She lied there on her messy bed, strands of hair covering her face, and her mouth partially open.

"I said wake up Hoshi." Midori commanded a little louder. Again her cousin failed to reply. Midori sighed and then forced herself up, a pillow in hand as she walked over to Hoshi's bed.

"C'mon Hoshi you're gonna be late." She warned, smothering her face with the pillow she had. As soon as she sensed the lack of air, Hoshi began flailing her arms, wriggling wildly and bellowing out smothered screams. After another moment Midori finally lifted up the pillow. Hoshi gasped for air and then turned to her cousin and glowered.

"What the hell Midori, you could've killed me!" she yelled furiously. Her eyes were impassive.

"Pipe down, keep that up and I'll be getting complaints from people other than you." Midori retorted calmly. Hoshi still frowned.

"What's with you and all the freaking insults!" she shouted. Midori composedly walked over to her dresser and started pulling out the clothes she was going to where for the day.

"If you hadn't stayed up late I wouldn't need to do that." She countered simply. "Now get dressed, wash up so you can eat breakfast." She said. Hoshi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah; I wish you could stop nagging me, and I wish that expression of yours would change more often." she complained. Midori stopped folding her blankets for a moment and looked over at Hoshi, who was struggling with yanking a brush through her coarse bed hair.

"What's wrong with me expression?" she asked with little emotion. Her cousin glanced over at her and sneered.

"That's what I'm talking about." Hoshi retorted. She furrowed her brows just a bit.

###

After that and breakfast, they swiftly prepared to go their separate ways. Hoshi grabbed her book bag, slung it over her shoulder and looked over the window, checking for someone. She smiled when she saw who she expected.

"Hoshi, are you home?" a girl with spiky short bangs and short pigtails asked. She quickly opened up the window and stuck her head out.

"Hi Tanakaaaaaa!" Hoshi yelled out. All of the sudden the window plopped down and landed harshly on her back.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" she cried.

"Hoshi are you alright?" Tanaka asked in an anxious tone. After a few minutes of struggling, she managed to slip her body back inside through the window. She scowled furiously and looked over at Midori, who was packing her purse and wasn't too far from the window. Midori caught her cousin's glower and raised a brow.

"What?" she asked simply.

"What; what do you mean what! Why the hell did you drop the window on me? You're lucky I'm fairly flat chested or else I wouldn't be able to escape that!" she shouted in an exasperated tone.

"Shouldn't you be heading off to school now?" Midori reminded. She was about to argue, but seeing now that it was pointless she bolted out the door and met up with her companion at the bottom.

"We'll see you later Mi-chan!" Hoshi called, flailing her arm in the air.

"Bye Midori-san." Tanaka said, waving her hand as well. Midori watched them as they strolled out of view, smiling. _They're so much like Maria and I _she reflected happily. After a few moments of blissful nostalgia, she grabbed her bag and headed out the door for work.

###

Meanwhile, Shizuo spotted Celty during his break and decided to shoot the breeze with her, especially since he was curious with all the chaos she helped create when she intervened the quickly infamous scuffle.

"Hey Celty." He called. The black bike turned slightly and halted with a small screech. She slid open her phone and speedily typed.

"Hey Shizuo, what's up?" she asked. He pulled out a box of smokes, popped one in his mouth and lit it up.

"What's with all the crazy shit; what happened in that little scrap last night?" he asked, blowing a perfect smoke ring. Her fingers rapidly tapped the keyboard.

"Oh that, it wasn't that big a deal; a girl was getting picked on by some of the Yellow Scarves members and the fight picked up when that red headed newcomer started throwing punches. To be honest I wouldn't have intervened if she wasn't such a good fighter." She expounded.

"That kinda of situation sounds vaguely familiar." He said simply.

"Really, how so?" Celty asked via phone. Out of nowhere Shizuo felt someone run into him harshly.

"Hey watch it." he said in a slightly irritated tone. He looked up and saw a girl with curly camellia red hair running along. She halted for just a moment and turned her head, showing a familiar face for just a brief moment.

"Sorry." She called out curtly and continued on her way. Shizuo stared out in a daze. Celty typed and showed him the screen when he finally broke from his bewilderment.

"Hey, I think that's the girl I helped out." She said.

"I feel like I've seen her before." he said suddenly. "Anyways I better get going, my break's almost over." He said, changing subjects. The two then separated, going their separate ways.

###

A long time had passed since she had seen Simon. It was good to see him again and she was grateful that he was kind enough to give him a job there. She looked at her watch. _Shit, if I don't get myself in gear I'll be late _she thought. She began sprinting, though not very cautiously. She suddenly jostled into someone.

"Hey watch it." she heard a man say. She glanced back and called back a simple sorry and then continued running.


	6. 回想

回想

Reminiscence

"_Suddenly it seemed to me that I looked back from a great distance on that smile and saw it all again."_

Shizuo couldn't help but to be bothered by his encounter with that girl. She seemed so familiar, but he couldn't remember where exactly he knew her from. Suddenly, he recalled flashbacks from his days in Raira, but that was about it. He scowled, spitted out his cigarette, and crushed it beneath his foot. _Dammit, all this remembering is giving me a headache _he thought to himself as smoke from his cigarette lingered about in the air.

* * *

It was almost the end of her shift, all she had to do was make one last delivery to someone named Izaya Orihara and she could go home. Midori started strolling down the sidewalk. It was dusk now; the sky was painted all sorts of hues of gold, pink and orange. Nothing had really changed from the last time she had stayed at Ikebukuro. Her eyes wandered around which led to run into someone and fall down.

"Sorry about that." She heard someone say. She looked up and saw a familiar young man. He was dressed strangely, wearing a black fur lined coat. He offered her his hand. She grasped it and he pulled her up.

"Are you Izaya Orihara?" she asked falteringly. He nodded. She then handed him the package of sushi.

"Anyways sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going." She lamented.

"Oh don't fuss about something stupid like that. I do hope I meet you again, Mimi-tan." He said with a devilish smirk as he walked away, waving his hand, bidding her a farewell. She gawked at him as he walked away. He had briefly encountered her and had already given her a friendly affectionate name. No one addressed her in such a babyish name as Mimi-tan, only Mi-chan, and he didn't even ask her for her name. Maybe Simon had mentioned her name over the phone while he was placing his order. Such a strange guy she thought. She continued walking where she soon halted by a cross walk. The light turned green and she started walking down the white stripped path when suddenly The Black Rider zoomed by, a shadowy tail trailing and slithering along like a lengthy midnight snake. Again, she was sent into that trance, her body stopped moving. Seconds passed and the light turned red, though she didn't see it. Out of nowhere she felt someone grip her white collared shirt and pulled her back to the sidewalk, just in the nick of time. Next thing she knew she was sitting on the ground, watching cars, buses and trucks speed by.

"You ought to be more careful next time, you stop in the middle of the street like that you'll end up being road kill." A man said. She looked up and gawked at the person who saved her. _Is that… _she thought to herself for a moment.

"Thank you." She acknowledged simply in her regular impassive voice.

"Yeah, yeah don't mention it." he replied though not in a tone of proud or haughty manner as one would expect, but a response similar to her nature; waving the acknowledgment off as if it wasn't a big deal. She gawked at him for a few moments and then stopped.

"Well, thank you." She acknowledged again before she left.

###

Sunset inevitably transitioned to night, the darkness of it hung around her shoulders as she contemplated. _Could it have really been him? _She asked herself as flashes of bright radiance from headlights passed by in the street. Ikebukuro was truly an interesting place. She had returned to the city for two days and already so much had happened, enough to make two days seem like two years. Her head was also wrapped up about that young man who called her Mimi-tan. In appearance, nothing signaled a red flag, to be honest, she thought, the young man was pretty cute. He looked like any civilian (aside from the out of place fur coat and shady smirk). Despite this, she had some odd feeling that he was bad news. Though, when she reflected, she shouldn't be so hasty and to be a person to jump to conclusions.

* * *

Crap, where is she? Mi-chan was supposed to pick me up ten minutes ago! I whined this to Tamie and she just told me, in her usual sweet manor, that I just needed to calm down and not to blow a fuse like I usually do. I don't blow fuses!

"She's only ten minutes late Hoshi-chan, I'm sure Midori-san will be here soon." Tamie assured. "Anyways I heard you got into a fight with some of the Yellow Scarves." She said, quickly changing subjects. My feelings wash away and I turn dead serious whenever anything involving the Yellow Scarves shows up. I tug at my uniform jacket in discomfort and force a smile to beam at her.

"Hey don't worry about me Tamie; you know the Blue Squares are dead. Once something dies in can't come back to life right?" I joke, playfully jabbing her arm. She smiles.

"Hey I'm not the one who brought up the Blue Squares. I trust you completely Hoshi-chan." She promises. She's taking my word. She holds up a pinky.

"Just promise me you're 100% sure that you won't get involved with any of gangs, except you know, the Dollars." She says. I nod and locked my pinky around hers. We began reciting the traditional little phrase to seal the deal.

"Pinky promise pledge: If you're lying, I'll make you drink a thousand needles. Pinky promised!" We chant in unison, breaking the lock around our pinkies as soon as we're finished. I remember that we only used that promise if we meant business, the kind of promises that you shouldn't joke about. It seems kind of silly from a certain point of view but hey, I don't wanna swallow a thousand needles!

Shizuo continued ambling down the pavement, the coolness of the night and smoke hanging on the air as he did. Again he encountered Celty. He told her about how he ran into the familiar camellia haired girl and how she froze when Celty rode by. She speedily typed how odd that was and then asked if he recalled where he had seen the girl before. Shizuo informed that he was sure she attended Raira with him and Shinra, but that was about it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Izaya checked the usual chat room he visited. No one was on so he decided to check the recent posts about the Yellow Scarves incident. When he scrolled down and saw so many exclaims and fuss about the skirmish, he smirked and walked over to his miscellaneous game board and moves a queen chess piece close to the center.

"You were always putting up such a tough and rough exterior… Midori Atsumitsu." He said deviously, placing the piece with an audible click sound.


	7. 戦闘機

戦闘機

Fighter

_Give me scars, give me pain_

_Then just save me, save me, save me_

_There goes a fighter, there goes a fighter_

_Here comes a fighter_

_That's what they'll say to me, say to me_

_Say to me, this one's a fighter ~ the song Fighter by Gym Class Heroes_

Midori decided she'd dawdle her way home. She was in no rush. Hoshi had already called and said she and Tamie would be just waiting in the apartment waiting for her. She needed all the time she could get. All she could think about was all her encounters. She was certain that the young man in the bartender clothes was the boy she had encountered in her days in Raira. _Shizuo Heiwajima… _she thought in her head. Midori remembered how she would get into so many fights in middle school and high school, in any peril, and then there'd always be someone to aid her directly or from the shadows. That was the thing she hated the most. It was of course grateful that someone would save her, but she was at times annoyed by it. All she ever wanted was to get stronger, but in her perspective, she believed that the only way for her to get stronger was to never rely on anybody for protection. It wasn't because she believed that a crutch would make her weaker, she just didn't want to bring them down with her in the process. That's how she was; content with loneliness, determined, strong, a fighter. That's the word. That's exactly what she was; a fighter.

On her way down a street she saw those Yellow Scarves again. They weren't the ones who had confronted her and Hoshi however. They were hanging around two school boys. One with bleached blonde hair, the other with slightly spiky black hair. Those gangsters were messing with them, the blonde one specifically.

###

"Hey what's with the silent treatment huh Kida? You got nothin' to say?" questioned Horada pestering Masaomi.

"Mikado, I think you should go." Masaomi said austerely. Mikado gawked at him with a shocked expression.

"W-what? I can't just leave you with these guys!" he argued. Horada and the others crowded the two teenagers.

"Hey." They heard Midori call out. She appeared from the shadows like a beacon of hope, or more like a good introduction to a character in manga or anime. Horada scowled.

"I know you, you're that girl who messed with a few of us before." he slurred. He continued hectoring her. "So what's wrong with you; are you in the Dollars or what?"

"I'm not part of any gang." She replied, trying to keep her composure.

"Doesn't matter, you'll still get a Yellow Scarves beating for messin' with us!" with that he lunged forward, brandishing a small pocket knife. With ease and surprising calmness, she evaded the attack and quickly reached for the protective fabric she used which was in her pocket. Horada spun around, only to be knocked down by a right cross. When he fell, the others commenced fighting her. One of them was wielded with a pipe and began swinging it wildly. Midori swiftly ducked and twirled. When an opening came, she seized her chance and delivered one strong jab and then an uppercut. She spun around and saw the others, along with her victims, flee cowardly. All Masaomi and Mikado could think and do was gawk at her with astonishment and think, "Whoa."

"Are you two alright?" she asked simply, no emotion in her voice or mien, which made them puzzled.

"Uh, yeah." Mikado replied shakily. "Th-thanks… Midori Atsumitsu, right?" he said falteringly. Her hazel eyes, which were dark brown because of the lighting, showed a bit of confusion.

"Yeah, but how do you know?" she asked. Mikado panicked a bit.

"Well, uh… um you know, a lot of people were talking about that fight and I heard your name so a yeah." He answered frantically.

"Oh." She just said then leaving.

###

Time; 10:55 P.M. She arrived home after her little meditation. She expected either Hoshi was sleeping or awake. Of course the latter was the correct guess. It appeared Tamie had already gone home.

Midori entered the room she and Hoshi shared and saw that she was still on her phone, texting at lightning speed. She snatched the phone from her; Hoshi pouted.

"Hey give it back." She demanded.

"I told you to go to bed." Midori said.

"Alright," Hoshi agreed in a fake innocent tone, and then snatched back the phone. "After I finish texting to Neko-chan and Taro-kun!" she said.

"Who are they?" Midori questioned.

"Just chat room buddies, they're talking about you ya know." She informed. Midori raised a brow and hovered over Hoshi's shoulder, looking at the tiny and bright screen.

**Neko-chan: So you actually met Mi-chan today Taro?**

**TaroTanaka: Yeah**

**Maichi: And? Hoshi typed.**

**TaroTanaka: You were right you two, for a fighter, she's actually really nice.**

**Kanra has just entered the chat room.**

**Kanra: Don't claim things too soon.**

**Neko-chan: Great, hi Kanra**

**Maichi: Hey Kanra!**

**Kanra: I wouldn't say she's all innocent just yet. I mean, she's a fighter just like you said.**

**Neko-chan: I don't wanna listen, later.**

**Maichi: I gotta go to its late.** Hoshi messaged.

Maichi and Neko-chan have just left the chat room.

Hoshi placed her pillow on the dresser and turned to Midori.

"From what I've seen, some people are kinda scared of you Midori-san." Hoshi said. She heaved a heavy sigh and took a seat on the futon.

"Just what I thought would happen." She said sadly, yet smiling as well. As expected, she stuck out among everybody like a single bright red flower in a sea of gray. She shows up with red hair, tough looking combat boots and boxing gloves tied at the handle of her bag and suddenly eyes are either on her or masses stay away from her; just like in high school, but that's a bit of a different story. Midori stretched and laid her back on her bed.

"It's times like this when I wish Maria was with me you know, just like in high school." She said blankly.

"You aren't that weird Midori-san." Hoshi said finally.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She said with a chuckle. Midori got up and turned the lamp off, allowing the blackness to engulf the room and the moonlight to spill from the window.

"Good night Hoshi-chan." Midori said.

"Good night." Hoshi said in return, snuggling into her own bed. Midori looked up at the photos on her dresser. There sat a picture of her mother, her father, and her with Maria in high school.


	8. 回想たたり過去

回想たたり過去

Reminiscence pt. 2 Haunting Past

_The distinction between past, present and future is only a stubbornly persistent illusion._

She recalled every vivid detail; every single feeling, the horror, the dread, the agony, the scent of blood, the sight of huge scarlet puddles spreading across floors, the crimson fluid staining clothes and being dripped on exposed skin. That was what she was recalling in her dream, or actually be it a nightmare. That was what both girls, both Midori Atsumitsu and Anri Sonohara remembered. Midori sprung out of bed, drenched in cold sweat, shivering, and her vision hazy. When her sight refocused, she saw Hoshi sitting beside her in bed, already fully dressed in her Raira uniform.

"Midori, Midori are you okay?" she asked, holding and shaking her by her shoulders. She panted and looked at her hands. _It was all… just a dream? _She asked herself.

"Midori…" Hoshi repeated her name a third time, staring at her. Midori gawked at her for a while and then gently cupped her hand around her cousin's chin, trying to ensure herself that the irking melancholy and horror was truly nothing but a disturbing vision. _It was all just a dream _she thought again, this time reassuring herself. She heaved a sigh of relief and formed a measly grin.

"It's nothing Hoshi, nothing but a bad dream." She replied finally. Hoshi gawked at Midori's strange behavior but then just returned the smile with one of her own.

"Good, I got worried when you didn't wake up before me." she said with a more joyful tone.

"I just didn't sleep well was all." Midori assured. Hoshi pouted and raised a brow.

"Oh really? Because your boss Mr. Brezhnev said you were late to pick me up because you were delivering some sushi to some guy named Izaya Orihara. My guess is that you were late because were hanging around that Orihara guy." She figured with a devious smile.

"Don't be ridiculous Hoshi." Midori said simply as she got out of bed.

"I'll see you after school, bye." Hoshi said, grabbing her book bag and waving her goodbye. Midori smiled as she looked out the window and saw her cousin walking merrily to school, accompanied by her friend Tamie Tsubasa, both at the moment, not having a care in the world just as children should. She swept her red locks behind her ear as she took a breath in and closed her eyes, still recovering from that traumatic dream. When she reopened her eyes she caught sight of herself in the mirror placed by the door, and placed near the mirror was a framed picture of her and her family. To her, it was nothing but one of the many miscellaneous reminders of what she could never return to. She got up, walked over to the vanity table and glided her fingers over the glass of the frame. _Sorry… _she lamented in her conscious. She looked over at the other picture, someone from long before, though she was not forgotten, but was yearned for. Midori smiled as she picked up the frame of her and her friend Maria. _You always were ignorant to anything negative, even the things negative about me. _She was fortunate enough to have so many to rely on, but she chose not to for her own reasons, but life was difficult to live that way.

The same could be said for latter, the other girl who was visited once again by that trauma, but she lived the opposite way from Midori. Instead, when she had people to rely on, she'd rely on them, sticking, clinging on to them like some leech, like some parasite. Life was difficult to live that way as well. Anri woke up, shaking only slightly for she had already gotten used to the past. She got up and knelt, moving aside the curtains. Immediately shafts of bright sunlight entered the room. It was a beautiful day. The sky was sparse with small puffy clouds. That didn't mean anything to her. Life goes on but nothing ever happens… nothing at all. She speedily changed into her Raira uniform, grabbed a quick breakfast and headed out the door. She felt she was facing the same thing over and over again. Anri started walking down the usual paved path that she took to school. She continued strolling along for about ten minutes or so and still no Masaomi or Mikado. Perhaps their late she thought.

"Hey Sonohara!" she heard a voice call out. She immediately spun around feeling a little startled. She saw to girls in Raira uniforms and they seemed a bit familiar; classmates maybe.

"Good morning Sonohara." greeted the girl in pigtails.

"Um, good morning." Anri replied falteringly.

"Don't tell me you don't know us Anri-chan, were in your class after all." The girl with long blackish brown hair said with a grin.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Anri apologized in a meek voice.

"Hey don't sweat it, what you think we'd be mad at you or something?" she joked, placing a hand on Anri's shoulder.

"Hey Nishimura!" they heard someone call out. The three turned and saw Masaomi and Mikado.

"Sorry were late Anri." Mikado apologized.

"Uh… so you know these two?" Anri falteringly asked.

"Yeah, Hoshi Nishimura's in our class." Mikado replied.

"Yup, and I know Hoshi from seeing her after school in the clubs, but I don't know her lovely companion here." Masaomi flattered gesturing towards the girl with pigtails. She blushed slightly. Hoshi pouted and then smiled as she suddenly threw her arm over her companion's shoulders.

"Don't get any ideas Mr. Playboy." She warned jokingly. "This is my friend Tamie Tsubasa." She introduced.

"Oh yeah you're another class representative." Anri realized. Tamie nodded.

"Yeah I am, it's nice to meet you all." She said politely. Hoshi's arm was still around Tamie's shoulders when she tightened her grip, playfully choking her.

"Alright let's move or we're gonna be late!" she exclaimed, grabbing Tamie by the sleeve and sprinting down the sidewalk.

"Hey wait for us Nishimura!" Mikado yelled. The two girls had a head start and were sprinting by a hospital. Hoshi suddenly halted in her tracks when she saw a familiar face in the window of a room. That pang of guilt struck through her again like a dagger to the heart.

"Hoshi-chan what's wrong?" Tamie asked, breaking her from that daze.

"Oh it's nothing." She lied. Tamie caught where Hoshi was staring and looked up.

"That's her isn't it?" she asked. Hoshi just nodded lazily.

"Hey we final caught up with you Hoshi." Masaomi said, panting as he did. When the rest caught up, again they started to run making a game of it. All of the sudden Hoshi didn't feel like running for it felt too much like the day she tried running away from her fears.


	9. 悪魔に信頼を渡

悪魔に信頼を渡す

"_If you give your trust to someone who doesn't deserve it, you actually give them the power to destroy you"_

After showering and dressing, she prepared to leave for work at Russia Sushi. It wasn't a very long walk fortunately. As soon as she arrived Simon already had a task for her to do; deliver another order to Izaya Orihara. She whined a bit about why he couldn't ask someone else to deliver, but she quickly ceased and went on anyways. Again she met up with him same time same place. And of course he wore that trusting yet shady grin.

"There you are Mimi-tan!" he greeted very cheerfully. She simply handed him the bag and heaved an outbreath.

"It's Midori not Mimi-tan." She corrected though she didn't seem very annoyed or any other emotion.

"Oh but it's such a cute name. Perfect for an adorable young lady like you." He persisted jokingly. She formed a very meager smile, chuckling a bit.

"Charming, but dating isn't my thing." She stated. Izaya laughed.

"No I didn't mean it like that. Why don't you come with me to Shinjuku so we can talk." He suggested.

"Sorry but Shinjuku is a little out of my way for me." she turned down.

"I assure you we won't be long. Besides there shouldn't be a lot of crowds at the train station at this hour." He abided. Midori contemplated for a second. She was a bit skeptical but she shooed the thought away. She knew how it felt to be judged as some kind of menace before one got to know her, it would be hypocritical of her if she refused Izaya's invitation. She nodded slightly.

"Uh sure, but I can't stay long." She said lifelessly.

"Good now come." He said grabbing her suddenly by the wrist.

###

The train ride, as Izaya predicted, didn't take as long as it usually did. It took about forty-five minutes or so; though the ride was fairly awkward for her. They didn't speak to each other. But it didn't matter; Midori didn't really want to talk to him. Soon they arrived at a towering multistory building. They headed up via elevator, still silent as a graveyard.

"Hey Namie I'm back!" he announced loudly as soon as he pushed the door open. Midori looked around and saw the girl he was calling.

"You know you don't have to proclaim yourself so loudly like that, you're not a king you know." She griped. Her eyes strayed and fell on Midori who was beside him.

"Who's she?" she asked seeming unpleased.

"Midori Atsumitsu, it's nice to meet you." Midori introduced simply. "Your wife I take it?" she inquired Izaya.

"Ha don't make me laugh." Namie said, rolling her eyes. Izaya scoffed.

"You're mistaken Mimi-tan. Although I do view Namie as a housewife I don't have any affection for her at all. She's a bitter person, don't you think?" he insulted.

"Why don't you go burn in hell or something?" she retorted, gathering up papers and returning to her work.

"Oooh you're so scary." He mocked. Midori started to ignore the two, their bickering and insults fading as she looked around the interior of the office.

"This is quite a place Orihara-san." She commented.

"Don't be so formal Mimi-tan." Izaya said resting a hand on her shoulder. She moved her shoulder, shooing his hand away.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." She said very softly as she stared blankly out the large windows.

"You don't talk much do you?" he noted with a smirk. She glanced up at him returning the smirk with one of her own, though much more subtle.

"It took you this long to figure it out?" she countered. Midori glanced over and noticed Izaya's game board with miscellaneous pieces of Chess, Othello, and Shogi. "Hey what's that game?" she asked, moving towards it. It was oddly positioned. A white queen piece was off by itself, keeping distance away from all the other pieces that formed groups.

"That one is a bit complex." He said. "How about we play this instead." He offered. She ceased observing the other game, turned and saw that he speedily prepared a chess game. She formed a meager smile.

"Alright I'll play." She agreed, taking a seat across from him. She went first moving her pawn two squares forward. Izaya did the same with his black pawn. She moved another pawn and he did the same. After moving her third white pawn, Izaya confidently brought his black queen. Midori was a bit surprised. She pondered for a moment.

"Your move." He told.

"That's either a bold or rather fragile move." She commented.

"Oh, now why do you say that?" he enquired with a somewhat manipulative smile.

"I was always told never to bring my queen out early." She replied. He chuckled.

"You're a clever chess player now aren't you?"

"I used to play speed chess with my dad. I'm no Bobby Fischer but I'm no patzer either." She said, moving her bishop diagonally one square.

"Is that so." He said simply, still wearing that smile as he moved his queen another square. Suddenly, Midori's phone started ringing; vibrating and emitting a _beep, beep, beep _sound. She flipped it open and saw that it was a text message from her cousin Hoshi. She messaged, saying she needed a ride home from Tamie's house. She texted back that she was in Shinjuku and would be there shortly to pick her up. After she closed her phone and tucked it safely away in her pocket.

"Sorry but I have to go now, I have to go get my cousin." She said.

"That's too bad, I was really enjoying our time Mimi-tan." He said glibly. Midori was about to correct him, but she decided to let it slide this time.

"We should really meet again sometime." Izaya said before she left. Midori felt so many emotions that she couldn't quite make out when she was around Izaya. She didn't quite trust him, that smirk of his was enough to convince her that he was a misleading man. Yet still she couldn't help but to find some sort of interest in him. It wasn't any romantic interest, or was it? She contemplated the thought the entire train ride back to Ikebukuro. By the time she was back in the city, the sky was blackened and the city lights were sparkling and blinding. However, as she neared the neighborhood that Tamie lived in, the lights were dim and they began to fade away. It was a practically dead silent district, much like Midori's personality, and she liked it that way. But, her calmness turned to unease when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Is someone there?" she asked. No reply. She peered through the darkness and saw two glowing bright red eyes. _The Slasher s_he realized. Midori cautiously took a few steps back and readied herself, wrapping the protective fabric around her hands. She saw a shadow slink towards her, its eyes fearsome and the glint of its blade visible. She kept her guard up. It wildly slashed but only hit air. Midori started to perspire with anxiety. She focused on the Slasher's weapon. She threw punches and then slammed her fist down on the Slasher's wrist. The blade suddenly disappeared from her sight and soon did the glowing red eyes.


End file.
